<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Szlaban u profesora Snape'a by Oaeiszko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890714">Szlaban u profesora Snape'a</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaeiszko/pseuds/Oaeiszko'>Oaeiszko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23890714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaeiszko/pseuds/Oaeiszko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrogowie? Przyjaciele? A może coś jeszcze więcej? Tego nie wiedzą nawet oni sami ale wiedzą że szlaban może zmienić bardzo dużo w ich życiu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Szlaban u profesora Snape'a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Proszę wziąć pod uwagę że niektóre części shota były tworzone O godzinie drugiej w nocy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Panie Weasley, zapraszam w sobotę o czternastej na szlaban" takie słowa usłyszał Ron od podirytowanego profesora Severusa Snape'a w ostatnich pięciu minutach lekcji eliksirów. Zastanawiacie się "co on takiego zrobił?"? On też nie wiedział, utrzymywał że profesor Snape uwziął się na cały dom Gryffindoru (chociaż pół rozwalonej klasy O czymś świadczyło).</p>
<p>W sobotę o godzinie czternastej, Ronald stawił się w gabinecie profesora eliksirów. Czekała go tam nie mała niespodzianka, ponieważ zobaczył tam swojego zagorzałego wroga i ślizgońskiego dupka: Blaise'a Zabini.</p>
<p>- CO ON TUTAJ ROBI?! - dwaj chłopcy zapytali w tym samym momencie.</p>
<p>- SPOKÓJ - uciszył ich obu Snape - tak jak możecie się domyślać, będziecie razem odbywać szlaban. Panie Zabini, Pan napisze tysiąc razy: "nie będę więcej podejmować nieodpowiedzialnych prób umycia włosów nauczyciela eliksirów". Ron cicho się zaśmiał pod nosem, co nie uszło uwadze jego towarzyszy.</p>
<p>- A Pan, Panie Weasley, napisze Pan tysiąc jeden razy: "nie będę więcej z premedytacją demolował sali od eliksirów oraz śmiał się z niezbyt mądrych pomysłów kolegów." - powiedział Snape tym razem do Rona, a potem z mściwym uśmiechem wyszedł z klasy.</p>
<p>Dwaj chłopcy westchnęli w niemal tym samym czasie, i zabrali się za pisanie.</p>
<p>Po około stu pięćdziesięciu linijkach Blaise miał dość ciszy i postanowił ją przerwać.</p>
<p>- Więc... - zaczął, a gdy zobaczył że zdobył zainteresowanie rudowłosego dokończył z lekką nutką złośliwości- jaki eliksir próbowałeś uwarzyć że aż pół Sali wysadziłeś?</p>
<p>- Jak głupi musiałeś być że próbowałeś umyć włosy nietoperza? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie rudowłosy.</p>
<p>- Nie ładnie jest odpowiadać pytaniem na pytanie, wiesz Weasley? - spytał Zabini jeszcze bardziej zaciekawiony niż poprzednio - Co to musiał być za eliksir żebyś aż tak unikał odpowiedzi?</p>
<p>Ronald się lekko zaczerwienił, ale próbował to ukryć obracając głowę w drugą stronę.</p>
<p>- J... prowem... Aoencję... - powiedział szybko I  niedosłyszalnie Ron podczas gdy Blaise lekko się przybliżył próbując usłyszeć co mówi Rudzielec.</p>
<p>- Nie usłyszałem, mógłbyś może powtórzyć?~ - powiedział lekko podnosząc podbródek Weasley'a Zabini.</p>
<p>Ron jeszcze bardziej się zarumienił, ale tym razem powiedział głośniej i wyraźniej.</p>
<p>- Próbowałem uwarzyć... A-Amort-tencję... - przy ostatnim słowie się lekko zawachał.</p>
<p>Blaise nie był zbytnio zdziwiony, Amortencja jest dosyć trudnym eliksirem, a Ron nie był jakimś wielkim mistrzem z tego przedmiotu. Ślizgon jeszcze bardziej by się zagłębił w myślach, gdyby głos gryfona go nie obudził.</p>
<p>- ummm... mógłbyś może mnie puścić? - dopiero wtedy Zabini zobaczył że nadal trzyma podbródek mocno czerwonego Weasley'a. Ciemnoskóry szybko przestał trzymać Rona oblewając się mocnym rumieńcem.</p>
<p>Resztę czasu spędzili w całkowitej, niezręcznej ciszy która została przerwana przez Rona dopiero po wyjściu z sali.</p>
<p>- Too... Może chciałbyś się czasem spotkać... czy coś...? - zadał nieśmiało propozycję. Blaise się zdziwił, i to nawet bardzo, ale przystał na propozycję. Jakby tak głębiej pomyślał, to rudowłosy był całkiem... uroczy? Tak, uroczy.</p>
<p>Chłopcy się rozstali i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Ron wracał do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów cały w skowronkach, jednak przed przyjaciółmi próbował udawać że nic specjalnego się nie stało.</p>
<p>- I jak było, co ci zrobił, co ci kazał robić, wszystko okej? - pytała zmartwiona Hermiona, a Ron z niezręcznym uśmiechem starał się odpowiadać na pytania tak, żeby uniknąć tematu z kim był.</p>
<p>- Co Ty taki rozanielony jesteś, spotkałeś jakąś ładną dziewczynę? - spytał znacząco poruszając brwiami Harry.</p>
<p>- T-to nie twój interes! - zaczerwienił się Weasley, a Hermionie zaczęły się świecić w oczach małe iskierki.</p>
<p>Brunetka od razu zaczęła zadawać pytania typu "jaka ona jest", "do jakiego domu należy" lub "Kiedy będziemy mogli ją poznać". Ronald niezbyt wiedział w jaki sposób przekazać przyjaciołom że "ona" to Tak naprawdę ślizgoński dupek i podrywacz.</p>
<p>- T-tak ona ma na imię... um... - Gryfon starał się wymyślić na szybko jakieś imię nie kojarzące się z trójce przyjaciół z nikim z ich otoczenia - Lisa...? Tak, Lisa... I pochodzi z Hufflepuf'u - na szybko starał się wymyślić Ron.</p>
<p>- hmm... Nie znam żadnej li- - zaczął Harry Ale Ronald mu przerwał.</p>
<p>- No, ale już koniec pytań, miałem ciężki dzień, muszę iść spać, dobranoc! - powiedział po czym uciekł do dormitorium.</p>
<p>Ronald rzeczywiście próbował zasnąć, ale dzisiejszego dnia wydarzyło się zbyt wiele rzeczy. Mogło się okazać że jest gejem I się zakochał w jednym z swoich najgorszych wrogów. Wspaniale, prawda?</p>
<p>Nieważne jak bardzo próbował O nim nie myśleć, ciemnoskóry ciągle chodził mu po głowie. Nie mógł również przestać myśleć o momencie w którym jego już-nie-tak-bardzo-wróg trzymał jego podbródek. Od tych wszystkich myśli strasznie mu huczało i dzwoniło w głowie. W końcu przemęczony tymi wszystkimi myślami usnął.</p>
<p>Obudził go dopiero Harry kiedy mieli iść na kolację. Po szybkim zebraniu się dwójka przyjaciół wraz z Hermioną udała się do wielkiej sali.</p>
<p>Na kolacji Ron kilka razy przyłapywał się na wgapianiu się w stół Slytherinu. Przy stole ślizgonów jedną osoba również całkowicie nie mogła się skupić na jedzeniu ponieważ ruda czupryna cały czas przyciągała jego uwagę.</p>
<p>Tak bardzo, że nie zauważyłby gdyby do wielkiej sali wszedł Voldek w różowej kiecce z Tak zwanymi "okularkami swagu" i z boom boxem w ręku i zaczął robić breakdance na środku sali A dumbledore by do niego dołączył.</p>
<p>Zanim dwaj chłopcy się zorientowali, kolacja się skończyła i wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić. Właśnie wtedy Zabini wpadł na pewien pomysł. Gdy wyszedł z sali szybko namierzył Ronalda razem z przyjaciółmi.</p>
<p>- Hej, Weasley, poczekaj! - krzyknął Blaise za rudowłosym który stanął jak wryty gdy usłyszał znajomy głos.</p>
<p>- czego chcesz, Zabini? - spytał Ron z prawie niewidocznym rumieńcem, podczas gdy w tle można było zobaczyć Harry'ego i Hermionę powoli wyciągających różdżki.</p>
<p>- Wydaje mi się że podobało Ci się na szlabanie, może chciałbyś to powtórzyć~? - spytał już drugi raz w tamtym dniu podnosząc jego podbródek.</p>
<p>Ronald Tak jak jego przyjaciele zaniemówili na kilka sekund. Najszybciej ocknął się sam atakowany (czemu ja to tak ujęłam? xD ~autorka).</p>
<p>- C-co? Nie! Odczep się - Ron zająkał się co samo w sobie było dla ślizgona odpowiedzią.</p>
<p>- W takim razie widzimy się jutro o piętnastej nad jeziorem - Blaise na pożegnanie puścił oczko gryfonowi i udał się w stronę lochów.</p>
<p>Chwilę zajęło zanim grupa przyjaciół przyjęła do siebie co się właśnie stało.</p>
<p>- Nie pójdziesz tam, prawda? - spytała zmartwiona Hermiona. Ron odpowiedział jej tylko ciszą.</p>
<p>Tym czasem w dormitorium Ślizgonów odbywała się debata na temat "w jaki sposób Blaise powinien się ubrać na jutrzejsze spotkanie".</p>
<p>- To przecież oczywiste że powinien ubrać się w garnitur, wtedy wywrze dobre pierwsze wrażenie! - krzyczała poddenerwowana Pansy.</p>
<p>- Tak, ale nie pomyślałaś o tym że Weasley może wtedy pomyśleć że jest jakimś sztywniakiem? Dostaniemy całkowicie odwrotny efekt niż chcemy - tym razem odezwał Draco</p>
<p>- A nie mogę poprostu ubrać dresów i marynarki? - spytał załamany całym tym zamieszaniem Blaise. Draco i Pansy popatrzyli na niego krytycznie.</p>
<p>- Jak chcesz żeby Cię pokochał to musisz jakoś wyglądać - odpowiedziała Parkinson z miną "jestem od Ciebie  mądrzejsza, Masz się mnie słuchać"</p>
<p>Blaise westchnął; tłumaczył już swoim przyjaciołom że nie jest zainteresowany Ronem w "ten" sposób, jednak dosłownie nikt mu nie wierzył.</p>
<p>Następnego dnia dwaj chłopcy spotkali się w umówionym miejscu o umówionej godzinie. Z początku siedzieli w całkowitej niezręcznej ciszy, ale potem rozmowa zaczęła rozkwitać.</p>
<p>W ten właśnie sposób dwaj chłopcy spotykali się w tym samym miejscu, jednak zwykle w nocy, tylko po to żeby nie okazało że jedno z ich genialnych przyjaciół ich śledzi. Po paru miesiącach takiego spotykania się obydwaj chłopcy się w sobie zakochali, lecz myśleli że drugi trzyma go w Tak zwanym "friendzone". Jednak pewnego ślicznego wieczoru Ronald postanowił że już jest gotowy żeby wyznać swojemu przyjacielowi miłość.</p>
<p>O równej osiemnastej trzydzieści, czyli pół godziny przed umówioną godziną, Ron przyszedł na miejsce spotkania - musiał jeszcze wszystko przemyśleć. Zanim się zorientował, ślizgon już siedział obok niego.</p>
<p>- Ummm... Ron? Wszystko dobrze? - Blaise zaczął się martwić o przyjaciela.</p>
<p>- Huh? A, tak, wszystko okej... Tylko muszę Ci coś powiedzieć.... - rudowłosy wiedział że nie ma już odwrotu.</p>
<p>- Tak, O co chodzi? - Blaise nie wiedział o co może chodzić rudowłosemu ale wiedział że to musi być dla niego bardzo ważne.</p>
<p>Gryfon wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i wydechów. Kompletnie nie wiedział jak zacząć. Jednak po chwili:</p>
<p>- Jebać to - powiedział po czym pociągnął chłopaka w swoją stronę za koszulkę i złączył ich usta w kilkusekundowym pocałunku. Po chwili chłopcy się od siebie odebrali a Ron zaczął mówić:</p>
<p>- Ja... zrozumiem jeśli nie odwzajemniasz tego, przepraszam, zachowałem się głupio myśląc że Ty to odwzajmniasz - zaczął panikować nie zauważajac kompletnie tego że Blaise nie patrzy na niego z obrzydzeniem lub strachem czy jakąkolwiek inną negatywną emocją, patrzył na niego z miłością.</p>
<p>- Ron... Ronald... - ślizgon zaczął próbować przemówić do rozsądku gryfonowi, ale gdy zobaczył że to nie działa, postanowił spróbować czego innego - Kochanie! - dopiero wtedy zdobył uwagę rudowłosego - Też Cię kocham, nie zmieniłbym Cię na nic innego.</p>
<p>- N-Naprawdę? - Ron nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał.</p>
<p>- Tak, naprawdę, czemu miałbym teraz kłamać?</p>
<p>Ronald z łzami szczęścia w oczach przytulił się mocno do Blaise'a, a ślizgon go pocałował w czoło.</p>
<p>- W takim razie, czy to znaczy że jesteśmy razem? - spytał niepewnie Weasley.</p>
<p>- A chcesz być? Odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Zabini.</p>
<p>- Jeszcze się pytasz?! Oczywiście! - Ron rozpłakał się ze szczęścia i przytulił się jeszcze mocniej do swojego chłopaka.</p>
<p>W ten właśnie sposób dwójka wrogów z przeznaczenia zakochała się w sobie na zabój.</p>
<p>Ale to jeszcze nie koniec opowieści. Nie zostawię was bez odpowiedzi na pytanie: "jak zareagowali ich przyjaciele?".</p>
<p>Około trzy lub cztery miesiące później o godzinie dziewiętnastej Blaise bez wiedzy swojego chłopaka przyszedł na hogwarckie błonia razem z Harrym, Draco, Hermioną i Pansy. Nad jeziorem siedział już Ron oczekując na swoją miłość.</p>
<p>- Kotku... - Blaise powiedział a Ronald od razu wstał i przytulił swojego chłopaka</p>
<p>- coś się stało? - Ron martwił się o swojego chłopaka.</p>
<p>- uważam że to już czas żeby im powiedzieć - powiedział przyciągajac go do siebie (warto tutaj wspomnieć że reszta jest na tyle daleko żeby nic nie usłyszeć).</p>
<p>- Dobrze, ale... jesteś pewien? J-ja chcę  ale nie wiem jak zareagują... M-my powinniśmy byc wrogami.. - Gryfon zaczął po raz kolejny panikować a jego Ślizgoński chłopak słuchał go uważnie.</p>
<p>- Miodku, nie mogą Cię nienawidzić za to że kochasz kogo kochasz... - Zabini nieudolnie spróbował pocieszyć swojego chłopaka.</p>
<p>- M-może masz rację - Weasley lekko uśmiechnął się przez łzy.</p>
<p>- Nie może, tylko napewno, a teraz chodź, idziemy im powiedzieć - Blaise pociągnął za sobą nadal lekko opierającego się Rona.</p>
<p>- EJ, LUDZIE - wykrzyknął ciemnoskóry żeby powstrzymać Draco oraz Harry'ego od kolejnej głupiej kłótni typu "które jabłka są lepsze - czerwone czy zielone?".</p>
<p>- Dobrze, czego chcesz jestem spóźniona na manikir - powiedziała szybko trzepocząc rzęsami i robiąc nieudolnie dziubek Pansy rozśmieszając tym resztę towarzystwa.</p>
<p>- Musimy wam coś powiedzieć - zaczął a gdy zobaczył że reszta zwróciła na nich uwagę, dokończył - Ja i Ron jesteśmy razem - Nastała dłuższa cisza.</p>
<p>Po chwili Hermiona oraz Pansy zaczęły piszczeć że chcą być już ciociami, a Harry i Draco podeszli do tak jak oni to nazwali "młodej pary" pogratulować im.</p>
<p>- I w ten właśnie sposób zeszłem się z twoim tatą - skończył swoją opowieść Blaise całując swojego męża w czoło.</p>
<p>- Tatusiu, a czy ja też kiedyś będę miała takiego fajnego męża? - spytała mała Elizabeth.</p>
<p>- oczywiście kochanie, co tylko sobie wymarzysz - powiedział z troską Ron I przytulił do siebie małą dziewczynkę.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wiem, zakończenie trochę jak z dupy wyjęte, ale lepsze to od mojego pierwszego pomysłu że Ronald przedstawia Blaise'a swojej rodzinie Ale weasleyowie jak się okazuje są homofobami I go wydziedziczają.</p>
<p>Jednak dobrze że tak nie napisałam-</p>
<p>Papa~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>